Auxílio
by CC.Lda
Summary: Ajuda, mesmo os guerreiros mais fortes precisam dela... A Sakura não é uma execpção, o Shaoran também não! Mas será que eles se podem proteger um ao outro da morte...
1. Quando amamos o nosso coração deixa o no...

N.A. Olá sou eu! A CACL, cá estou eu a escrever outro fic. espero que gostem! Este é especial! Escrevi-o para a minha amiga CVDRF, para os anos dela, ela faz anos em Agosto e só acabei hoje!! Que mais posso dizer sem o Super Homem se me equipara em rapidez! Espero que gostem...  
P.s. Abreviei o nome do fic...  
  
Disc. CCS não é meu! Porque se fosse eu não pararia a serie até o Shaoran ter casado com a Sakura, eles terem filhos e terem morrido e mesmo assim acho que continuaria a história com os filhos, afinal se os ingleses podem ter uma telenovela que dura há mais de 30 anos um anime também pode durar mais do que o previsto não é...  
  
"Vento vem em meu auxílio  
protege o meu coração  
e não deixes ninguém tocar na sua alma"  
  
"Capitulo 1"  
  
"As velhas lendas falam dos guardiões do coração.  
Quando uma pessoa se apaixona eles entregam o seu   
coração há pessoa que amam, que por sua vez o protege.  
Se o coração dum guerreiro não estiver com ele,  
ninguém o poderá matar..."  
Cologe, Uma batalha pela alma de Akane  
  
  
Estava uma tarde calma, para dizer a verdade até calma demais...  
Sakura, com os seus 17 anos, encontrava-se sentada na relva ao pé de uma arvore, pelas suas faces, coradas de tanto chorar, lágrimas desciam.  
  
------------------*-------------*-----------------  
Shaoran Li estava há porta da escola de Sakura e esperava que ela saísse.  
No entanto além dela se estar a demorar, o que já o espantava, o seu espanto foi ainda maior quando ele viu que Tomoyo se encaminhava para a saída sozinha...  
Shaoran tinha ido para Hong Kong com a promessa que voltaria e agora tinha voltado, mais forte, mais treinado e mais apaixonado por Sakura do que nunca... Que saudades ele tinha sentido da pequena Flor de Cerejeira!  
Shaoran aproximou-se de Tomoyo, em todos aqueles anos ela não tinha mudado nada, bem tinha mudado de escola e de corte de cabelo mas era ela.   
Tomoyo estava perdida nos seus pensamentos. Sakura anda estranha ultima-  
mente, um pouco nervosa, como se sentisse algo de negro no ar...  
Porque é que ela não lhe contava? Não confiaria Sakura mais nela, ou temeria pela sua vida e não queria dizer-lhe o que se passava???  
- Olá Tomoyo! Prazer em voltar a ver-te!!  
Tomoyo aterrou e olhou para o rapaz que estava a sua frente. Alto de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos cor de âmbar. Ela piscou os olhos admirada.  
- Desculpe-me mas eu conheço-o???  
Foi a vez de Shaoran piscar os olhos. Teria ele mudado assim tanto???  
- Tomoyo sou eu o Shaoran Li??!!  
Tomoyo abriu muito os olhos.  
- Shaoran? Voltas-te!  
Shaoran sorriu...  
- Mas é claro que voltei, eu prometi...  
Tomoyo sorriu ironicamente.  
- Não a mim pelo menos!!!  
- A Sakura???  
Tomoyo suspirou e disse:  
- Está entre 99 e 101! SE... Se eu soubesse!!!  
Shaoran piscou os olhos...  
- Como SE TU SOUBESSES??? Tu és a melhor amiga dela!!! Tu devias saber!!!  
Tomoyo suspirou.  
-Bem sei mas é que... Não sei Li ela tem andado estranha! Creio que a   
Sakura Kinomoto que tu conheces-te já não exista!! Ela anda sempre nervosa,  
foge de tudo e todos, desaparece durante horas e nunca conta onde vai, embora eu ache que deve ir combater mais cartas!!!  
- Mais cartas?? Mas agora todas as cartas são cartas de Sakura!!!  
Tomoyo disse que sim com a cabeça.  
- Era uma metáfora!!  
Shaoran suspirou interiormente. Com tantas metáforas porque tinha que Tomoyo pegar logo naquela. Tomoyo continuou a sua história...  
- Ninguém sabe nada! o Kero diz que ela anda estranha e quando está em casa passa a vida com um urso de peluche ao colo e fala num lugar X, eu...  
Shaoran não precisava de ouvir mais nada. Agradeceu a Tomoyo e saiu a   
correr...  
---------------*---------*--------------  
Estava Sakura mergulhada nos seus pensamentos quando do seu livro saiu a carta 'The Hope'. Sakura olhou para a carta que tinha criado. O desenho da carta era um urso com um papel que tinha escrito 'Eu volto! Prometo'.  
Sakura olhou para a carta e sorriu. Aquela carta sabia mesmo anima-la!!  
Então de súbito a carta começou a voar pelo parque...  
Sakura levantou-se, pegou na mala e começou a correr atrás da carta.  
- Espera! Onde vais??  
A carta voou pelo parque e parou num local bem conhecido de Sakura. O local onde lutara com Eriol, onde transformara todas as cartas Clow em cartas de Sakura, o local em que Shaoran lhe tinha dito que a amava, o local X...  
Sakura encaminhou-se para o local e parou exactamente no lugar em que Shaoran estava quando tudo aquilo tinha se tinha passado há cinco anos.  
Então de repente Sakura sentiu alguém a tocar-lhe no ombro e uma voz  
familiar disse:  
- Não é normal uma mestre de cartas deixar as suas cartas há solta...  
Sakura tremia enquanto se virava para que os seus olhos confirmassem, o que a sua audição, a sua pele e o seu coração diziam. E a confirmação foi feita, agora há sua frente estava Shaoran com duas cartas de Sakura na mão. Sakura começou a chorar e agarrou-se a Shaoran. Shaoran passou as suas mãos pela cintura de Sakura...  
- Shiu! Está tudo bem!!!   
Sakura parou de chorar e brindou o rapaz que amava com um dos seus mais belos sorrisos, o que o derreteu todo por dentro. Então Sakura reparou que Shaoran tinha duas cartas de Sakura na mão. Como era isso possível? Apenas a carta 'The Hope' tinha saído do livro e fugido pelo parque, qual era a outra carta?? Shaoran olhou para as cartas, não conhecia nenhuma, Sakura devia as ter criado a ambas. Uma era a carta 'The Hope' e a outra era... Shaoran teve que piscar os olhos, ele estava a ler bem? A outra carta era a carta 'The Love'...  
*-------------------------*--------------------*  
Numa sombra não muito longe destes acontecimentos, algo ou alguém espreitava. Um sorriso maligno ouviu-se na sua mente Bhwaaaa. Agora Li  
não tinha por onde fugir, ele iria ser torturado lentamente. Como é bom que a Vingança seja um prato que se serve frio...  
*----------------------*-----------------------*  
Shaoran observou a carta 'The Love'. A carta brilhava, parecia acabada de fazer. Era a carta mais bela que ele alguma vez tinha visto. A imagem da carta é que o fez ficar sem palavras. Na imagem da carta estava o desenho dele e de Sakura a segurarem um coração. Shaoran sentiu os olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas mas fez impossíveis para não chorar...  
Cinco anos, após cinco anos ela ainda esperava por ele...  
Sakura pegou nas cartas e observou a carta 'The Love', um sorriso aflorou  
nos seus lábios. Aquela era a carta mais linda que alguma vez ela tinha visto...  
*--------------------*-------------------------*  
Em casa de Sakura, Kero e o resto da família começava a ficar preocupados,  
Tomoyo tinha telefonado a dizer que Sakura não tinha ido há escola. O que era algo totalmente aterrador visto que Sakura nunca tinha feito nada do género e porque de manhã quando saíra levara os materiais escolares...  
Yukito começava a ficar nervoso o que indicava que Yue queria voltar há sua forma original e provavelmente sair e procurar Sakura mesmo há luz do dia...   
Estava Touya para sair com o seu pai quando bateram há porta.  
Yukito abriu-a apenas para revelar o que parecia ser uma sombra. A sombra  
elevou-se e disse:  
- Sakura Kinomoto?  
- Não está lamento!- disse Yukito.  
A sombra fez um olhar aterrador. Kero aproximou-se curioso. A sombra riu  
e disse:  
- Kereberos dá uma mensagem da minha parte ao Li, sim? Diz-lhe que a vingança está para breve e que se eu fosse ele tinha muito cuidado onde deixava o meu coração...  
Kero retomou a sua forma original, visto que a família de Sakura já sabia de tudo. A sombra dissipou-se, nesse momento o telefone tocou.  
Fujitaka, pai de Sakura, atende o telefone:  
- Residência Kinomoto!  
- Pai? Daqui é a Sakura!!  
Fujitaka deu um salto.  
- Sakura!?  
Kero tirou-lhe o telefone mas Touya tirou-lho a ele.  
- Sakura onde estás???  
- Touya???  
- Sim mostrenga sou eu!!! Onde estás? Pensando bem isso não interessa,  
vem para casa JÁ!!!!  
- (Sakura vens??? Já vou Li!) Touya eu estou bem e....  
Mas Touya já não ouvia Sakura. Ela estava com Li, com o rapaz que aquela  
espécie de sombra ia matar e se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse?  
- Sakura por uma vez na vida faz o que eu te digo! Volta para casa...  
- Mas Touya...  
A chamada tinha caído. Provavelmente as moedas de Sakura tinham acabado.  
Touya desligou o telefone.  
- Então?- perguntou Yukito.  
Touya suspiro.  
- Ela está bem! Por enquanto!!!  
Uma luz forte brilhou na sala, Yue apareceu e aproximou-se de Touya.  
- O que queres dizer com POR ENQUANTO????  
Touya engoliu a seco...  
*----------------------*-------------------*  
- ¿Touya?? Pai??? Kero??  
Shaoran aproximou-se.  
- Há algum problema Flor de Cerejeira?  
Sakura sorriu. Ela adorava que ele a tratasse assim.  
- Creio que a chamada caiu Lobo Mau! Não pude avisar a minha avó de que  
vou chegar tarde a casa!  
Shaoran sorriu. Lobo Mau? Pequeno Lobo! Sakura fez uma cara preocupada.  
- Não te preocupes!  
- Mas Li, eles não sabem onde eu estou...  
- Estás comigo! Acho que está tudo dito!!  
Sakura sorriu deu a mão a Shaoran e disse:  
- Realmente está tudo dito!  
*-----------------------*-------------------*  
Hong Kong  
Duas pessoas discutiam entre si.  
- Eu não entendo aquele rapaz???  
- Não sei porque é igualzinho a ti quando tinhas a sua idade!!  
O homem fez uma cara chateada e a mulher prosseguiu.  
- É verdade!  
- Ele venceu aquela sombra e ainda estou para descobrir como!!!  
- Não fiques nervoso!   
- Não estou nervoso!  
A mulher suspirou.  
- Pois não! Estás ciumento porque ele a venceu mais rápido do que tu!!!  
O homem suspirou...  
- Por muito que isso seja verdade ambos sabemos que ele desde que voltou de Tomoeda andava estranho!!! As nossas cerejeiras nunca tiveram flores tão bonitas como as deste ano, ele devia pensar que era jardineiro ou algo parecido!!  
A mulher encolheu os ombros.  
- O que eu achei estranho foi o cuidado que ele tinha com as arvores! Não treinava ao pé delas contigo, talvez tivesse medo de as estragar. Quando há dois dias na luta com a sombra ela cortou um ramo das arvores ele ficou possesso!! Atacou-a e ela desapareceu. Ele pegou no ramo pô-lo no quarto e depois voltou ao Japão!!  
O homem bateu com o punho na mesa.  
- Tenho a certeza que ela ainda não foi vencida!! E ele sabe-o sem o saber foi isso que o levou ao Japão!  
- Mas porquê???  
- A sombra tentou mata-lo mas não conseguiu e tu viste o olhar dele, ele não tinha medo dela era como se soubesse que ela não o poderia matar, que ele era imortal...  
A mulher assustou-se.  
- Tu não estás a sugerir que...  
-Não sei! Mas algo me diz que não nos fazia mal fazer uma visita ao Japão   
e há cidade de Tomoeda...  
  
  
N.A. Então??? Que acham?? Liguem para mim através deste botão de reviews a contar!!!  
Jokas  
CACL 


	2. If I could rewrite the alphabet I would ...

N.A: Jubasmile tronaste-te no meu novo amor!!!!!!!!! Estou a brincar! Muito obrigado!! Realmente Sintra é um lugar lindo! Mas São Paulo também! Já aí estive sabes??? Gostei imenso das pessoas, são muito amáveis e carinhosas! (Ao contrário daqui!!!) Sabes se plantares cerejeiras e as regares quando tiveres netos talvez eles possam ir para a escola por um caminho desses... CACL  
  
Disc. (CACL olha para a direita, olha para a esquerda...) UFA! Parece que hoje a CVDFR decidiu não vir!!!! Por isso posso dizer que.... MATRIALISTA COMO ÉS COMPRASTE O CCS DA CLAMP!!! CVDRF!!!!! Não, ainda não comprei CCS da Clamp! Por isso ele ainda não me pertence...  
  
  
"Capítulo 2"  
  
"If I could rewrite the alphabet,  
I would put U and I together..."  
  
Sakura observou o por do sol, como de costume o céu tomava cores variadas que iam de vermelho a amarelo, passando por cor de rosa...  
No entanto este por do sol era especial, tudo se tornava especial quando Shaoran Li estava por perto. Sakura sabia que devia voltar para casa mas não queria, não tão cedo. Toda a sua família era demasiado protectora e até Yue que dantes não lhe 'ligava' se começava a preocupar parecendo-se cada vez mais com o seu irmão Touya. Sakura suspirou...  
Com Li era diferente, ele protegia-a mas não a impedia de fazer aquilo que queria, protegia-a sem a sufocar. Sakura sentiu alguém a abraça-la pelas costas e sorriu...  
- A minha Flor de Cerejeira parece estar preocupada!  
- E está!- disse Sakura sorrindo- vai ter a família toda doida com a sua ausência quando chegar a casa...  
- Podes dizer-lhes que estiveste a dar uso á carta 'The Love'...  
Sakura riu.  
- O Touya nunca gostou de ti se eu lhe disse isso ele matava-te!  
- E o 'gatinho de peluche' que fazia ele??  
[N.A. Em Portugal Shaoran chama ao Kero, senão me engano peluche voador ou amostra de peluche, não tenho a certeza mas acho que gatinho de peluche fica mais kawai!!]  
- Provavelmente disparatava por uns segundos mas eu dava-lhe uns doces e ele parava!! O Yue?? Não sei! O pai era capaz de ficar um pouco nervoso, ele não gosta que eu use as cartas!!!  
- Estou a ver....  
*---------------------*-----------------*  
Tomoyo estava em casa dos Kinomoto. O pai de Sakura tinha-a chamado para ela lhe falar de Shaoran Li. Tomoyo suspirava enquanto procurava cassetes onde tivesse gravado imagens de Shaoran. No entanto a que pôs tinha Sakura a cantar...  
  
- Teresinha de Jesus   
deu um tombo, foi ao chão,   
acodem três cavalheiros  
todos com chapéu na mão.  
O primeiro foi seu pai,  
o segundo seu irmão,  
o terceiro foi aquele  
a quem ela deu a mão.  
  
Tanta laranja caída  
tanto sumo de limão  
tanto sangue derramado  
que deita o meu coração.  
Da laranja quero um gomo  
do limão quero um pedaço  
de Teresinha de Jesus  
quero um beijo e um abraço.  
Poesia popular portuguesa  
  
[N.A: Vamos adaptar,   
Sakura Kinomoto  
Deu um tombo foi ao chão,  
Acodem três cavalheiros  
Todos com chapéu na mão.  
O primeiro, Fujjitaka seu pai  
O segundo Touya seu irmão  
O terceiro Shaoran Li  
A quem ela deu a mão....  
  
Tanta flor de cerejeira caída  
Tanto sumo de devoção  
Tanto sangue derramado  
Que deita o meu coração.  
Da flor de cerejeira quero um botão  
Da devoção quero um pedaço  
De Sakura Kinomoto  
Quero um beijo e um abraço...]  
  
  
- Upss!- disse Tomoyo- K-7 errada!! Talvez esta!!  
No entanto antes que pudesse mudar de cassete, a cassete na qual aparecia Sakura a cantar mostrou uma imagem diferente. Uma ponte sobre um rio, Sakura e Shaoran estavam na ponte.  
- E então?- perguntou Sakura.  
Shaoran sorriu.  
- E então pus-me a contar estrelas com a ponta da minha espada...  
Sakura riu.  
- A sério Shaoran!!!  
- Mas eu estou a falar a sério!!!  
- A mim tu não me enganas!!  
- Longe de mim tentar enganar-te ou mentir-te Sakura!  
- Então conta-me o que fizeste!!!  
Shaoran abriu a boca para falar mas a fita ou a bateria, ou quem sabe as duas deviam ter acabado na altura...  
Touya apontou para Li.  
- Aquele é o puto!!  
[N.A. Na realidade, na série de Portugal o Touya chama-lhe Ranhoso!!! Mas para o caso o termo Puto serve!]  
- Ele agora tem 17, quase 18!- disse Tomoyo.  
- É um puto!- disse Touya.  
*-------------------------*--------------------------*  
Sakura estava do lado de fora da porta da sua casa. Shaoran estava ao pé do portão há espera que ela entrasse. No entanto a coragem parecia desaparecer das mãos de Sakura de cada vez que ela tentava bater há porta.  
Não sabia porquê mas parecia que ao entrar em sua casa passaria a estar sobe perigo permanente em vez se sobe segurança. Shaoran aproximou-se de Sakura.  
- O que foi??  
- Não sentes??  
Shaoran fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Ignorou a aura mágica que envolvia Sakura e procurou outras...  
Nenhuma estava presente mas existiam vestígios da passagem de uma negra, uma aura que lhe era familiar, uma aura que ele pensara ter destruído.  
A mente de Shaoran voltou no tempo...  
Um belo jardim apareceu. As cerejeiras estavam em flor, Li estava a tentar destruir a sombra, mas esta ria certa de que ia ganhar, no entanto o olhar de Li não deixava sombra para dúvidas se alguém ganhasse era ele.  
A sombra olhou para o fundo dos olhos de Li, em seguida recuou até ao pé das cerejeiras e perguntou:  
- Sabes o que acontece a uma flor de cerejeira quando é cortada da arvore?  
Li fez uma cara séria e a sombra riu cortando um ramo da arvore. Li tirou a sua espada e preparou para dar o último golpe, ela não lhe tocaria, ele não o permitiria. Então Li atacou, a sombra gritou de raiva e desapareceu.  
Li pegou no ramo da cerejeira e levou-o para o seu quarto. Lá pegou numa jarra e pô-lo lá dentro.  
- Ele vai acabar por morrer!- disse uma senhora aproximando-se- se ele ainda  
estivesse na arvore, pró ano teria mais flores, mas assim...  
- Mãe eu vou voltar ao Japão!  
- Mas...  
Shaoran sorriu.  
- Eu prometi que voltava! O meu treino acabou, passei a prova final, vou  
voltar a Tomoeda...  
Com isto Li saiu do quarto e voltou há realidade. Então ele sentiu algo.  
- Sakura cuidado!  
Sakura voltou-se a tempo de ver uma data de dardos a serem enviados na sua direcção, mas Shaoran foi mais rápido e tirou da espada...  
- Vento vem em meu auxílio!  
Uma rabanada de vento saiu do papel mágico que Li tinha posto em frente da espada e desviou os dardos. Atraídos pelo barulho, Kero e Yue saíram da casa. Kero voltou imediatamente há sua forma original e colocou-se em frente a Sakura.  
- Realmente puto só trazes problemas contigo!!!- resmungou.  
Shaoran respirou fundo.  
- Pensei que o tinha destruído!- comentou.  
[CVDRF- A pensar morreu um burro meu filho, a pensar morreu um burro...]  
A sombra apareceu.  
- É pequeno Li, tu pensaste, mas estás enganado!!  
Shaoran sentiu uma gota de suor a descer-lhe da testa.  
- Kero protege a Sakura! Eu tenho uma conta em atraso com este senhor!!  
Sakura saiu de trás de Kero e abraço Shaoran.  
- Recuso-me a deixar-te lutares com ela sozinho!  
- Mas...  
- Não há mas!!!!  
- Mas Pequena Flor de Cerejeira o que há mais nesta história é MAS!- disse  
a sombra.  
Sakura sentiu-se a gelar e recordou os pesadelos que ultimamente lhe tinham envolvido a mente. Uma floresta, grande, densa, negra e uma matilha de lobos, de súbito um ficou para trás, um belo lobo negro e então aquela voz:  
- Pequena Flor de Cerejeira sabes o que acontece a um lobo que é expulso  
da matilha??  
O lobo negro tentava encontrar a sua matilha mas não conseguia, então o som dum tiro era audível e o lobo caia morto. Sakura piscava os olhos e então o lobo transformava-se em Shaoran...  
- Eras tu!- acusou.  
A sombra riu...  
- BHWAAA!!  
[CVDRF- CACL fá-la parar está a dar-me arrepios!!!  
CACL- CVDRF!!! FORA!!!!!!! Estás a estragar o fic!!]  
Yue não estava a achar piada nenhuma ao que se estava a passar e Touya ainda menos ao facto de que a sua irmã estar a abraçar e a ser abraçada por aquele 'puto'. Tomoyo estava um pouco mais atrás com Fujitaka, o pai de Sakura, e como de costume tinha pegado na sua câmara e estava a filmar tudo o que se estava a passar...  
- OHHH! Isto vai ser demais!!  
A sombra olhou para o jovem casal que parecia disposto a tudo para a vencer. Eles podiam tentar, poucos tinham sido aqueles que a tinha conseguido adormecer até o próximo da linhagem nascer e ter idade suficiente para com ela lutar. Então o plano prefeito passou pela cabeça da sombra...  
Outra série de dados envenenados foi lançada.  
- Kereberos!- disse Sakura.  
Kereberos percebeu a ordem da sua mestre. Posicionou-se em frente ao casal e bateu as asas fazendo com um autentico redemoinho aparecesse. Em seguida com a ajuda da carta 'The Jump', eles saltaram dali para fora seguidos por Yue e Kereberos que vinham a voar. Tomoyo tinha, tal como Touya, saltado para cima de Kereberos para poder gravar tudo o que se ia passar. Fujitaka tinha ficado em terra, indo preparar uma refeição substancial para os seus filhos e amigos comerem quando voltassem...  
*------------------------*--------------------*  
Aeroporto Japonês...  
A mulher e o homem de Hong Kong desembarcaram. Quando pisaram terra ambos sentiram a presença da sombra.  
- Vês! Eu estava certo!!!  
No entanto a mulher apenas disse:  
- Meu filho!!!  
Pouco tempo depois ao carimbar os passaportes...  
- Bem Vindos ao Japão Sr. e Sr.ª Li!  
[N.A. Eu sei, eu sei o pai do Shaoran morreu mas eu resolvi ressuscitá-lo! ]  
*-------------------------*---------------------*  
Já no parque Sakura e Shaoran param para dar descanso há carta 'The Jump' e também porque ambos sabiam que podiam correr mas não se podiam esconder.  
Yue e Kereberos pousaram, Tomoyo saltou para o chão e fez uns grandes planos de Sakura e Shaoran...  
- O casal mais lindo do mundo está junto de novo!!!!   
Sakura e Shaoran sentiram-se a corar e sentiram a raiva de Touya a subir.  
Yue aproximou-se de Sakura assim como Kereberos, eles eram os seus guardiões, não aquele 'puto', mas o mais estranho é que o 'puto' parecia ser  
sempre o único capaz de a proteger...  
A sombra não tardou a aparecer, por trás, lançado um ataque de fogo.  
- Cuidado!- gritou Tomoyo.  
Sakura virou-se e o ataque de fogo atingiu o alvo.  
- SHAORAN!  
Shaoran abriu os olhos e sorriu apenas para dizer:  
- Amo-te Flor de Cerejeira...  
Yue praguejou, como sempre o 'puto' tinha feito o trabalho por ele. Sakura agarrou um Shaoran ferido, por terra e sem forças para lutar, lágrimas caiam pelo rosto dela...  
  
  
N.A: Mais um capítulo que chega ao fim...  
CVDRF- És sempre a mesma CACL, paras sempre na melhor parte!!!!  
CACL- mata-me por isso!!! Bem até ao próximo capítulo!!!!  
Não esquecer de deixar o que nós bem sabemos... 


	3. O seu coração é protegido pela minha alm...

N.A: Pois é, cá estou eu de novo! Faltam dois capítulos para o final da fic! (para quem estiver interessado em saber! Como é que eu sei? Primeiro porque sou eu que estou a escrever e segundo porque escrevo a fic toda antes de a por na net!!!) Espero que gostem, do fundo do coração! Muito Obrigada a quem me tem apoiado! Vocês sãos os melhores!!!  
  
Disc. Tranquei a CVDRF no armário por isso acho que hoje não vou ter problemas!!!! (CACL TIRA-ME DAQUI!!) E daí talvez tenha! Por isso talvez seja melhor despachar isto!!!! CCS não me pertence! Nunca pertenceu e dúvido que alguma vez me pertencerá embora eu gostasse!  
  
  
"Capítulo 3"  
  
"O seu coração é protegido pela minha alma,  
se quiseres destruir o seu coração  
primeiro terás de destruir a minha alma..."  
  
  
Sakura observou Shaoran que continuava inconsciente. Os médicos questionavam-se de como o rapaz teria sido capaz de sair vivo e com tão poucas e leves queimaduras. Sakura sabia porquê, porque aquele rapaz era Shaoran Li, filho do Clã Li, descendente do Mestre Clow, ele tinha crescido rodeado de magia por isso um pouco de fogo mágico não o poderia ter morto...  
Shaoran mexeu-se no sonho ou onde quer que a sua mente estava. Kero bateu há porta e entrou a flutuar como de costume, Yukito apareceu atrás dele com Tomoyo. Touya ficou do outro lado do vidro a observar o que se passava pois ainda não tinha conseguido digerir o que se tinha passado na noite anterior. Fechou os olhos e reviu tudo. Primeiro o sacrifício de Shaoran, depois a cara da irmã, nem mesmo a sensação de fogo a percorrer todo o corpo faria Sakura ter uma expressão daquelas. O desespero de sua irmã tinha sido total! Depois a sombra tinha atacado com água mas Yue tinha defendido esse ataque, em seguida vento que Kereberos facilmente defendeu e por fim terra, Sakura libertou o poder da carta 'The Shot' e despedaçou o ataque. Em seguida antes que a sombra pudesse atacar Sakura usara a carta 'The Mirror' e a carta repelia sozinha qualquer ataque, devolvendo-o a quem o tinha lançado. A sombra derrotada tinha-se ido embora jurando voltar e acabar com o coração de Li...  
Sakura sorriu para os presentes.  
- Estão todos bem??  
- Tenho fome!- disse Kero.  
- Filmei tudo!- disse Tomoyo.  
[N.A: Há coisas que nunca mudam! Seja qual for o país!!]  
- Alguém me explica porque é que o Li está no hospital???- disse Yukito.  
Sakura sorriu de novo. Sim estavam todos bem!  
- Sakura...  
Sakura voltou-se para Shaoran só para ver a sua cara adormecida tomar contornos sérios e de dor. Não, nem todos estavam bem .Tomoyo fez um gesto cuja tradução foi entendida por todos. 'Vamos embora'...  
Sakura passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos rebeldes de Shaoran e reviu a batalha. Fogo, Água, Ar e Terra... A sombra tinha usado os quatro elementos e cada um deles tinha sido impedido. Sakura livrara-se da Terra com um pé atrás das costas. Kero embora não quisesse admitir tinha feito mais esforço do que aparentara para parar o Ar, Yue tinha-se visto em problemas maiores para parar a Água e Shaoran... Shaoran tinha-se usado a ele próprio como escudo para a proteger.  
-Por momentos senti a minha alma a despedaçar-se- pensou Sakura - Tive tanto medo que ele tivesse morrido...  
*-----------------------*-----------------------*  
Mal Touya e os outros se afastaram o casal Li aproximou-se do vidro mas não viu nada além do seu próprio reflexo.  
- A carta 'The Mirror'- disse o Sr. Li.  
- Ela é esperta!! Assim a sombra não pudera atacar...  
- Não, ela é um perigo!- corrigiu o Sr. Li- Se o nosso filho ficar que nem um morto vivo a culpa é dela!  
- LI!  
- Li nada, é a verdade!  
*-----------------------*---------------------*  
-Terra- pensou Sakura- nós precisamos de ter os pés na terra! Ar, precisamos dele para viver, Água é 80% do nosso corpo e Fogo...   
Shaoran abriu lentamente os olhos tirando Sakura do seu mundo de pensamentos. Mal a viu Shaoran sorriu...  
- Hei!- disse Sakura- como te sentes??  
- Torrado!  
Sakura sorriu, Shaoran não perdia o seu sentido de humor...  
[N.A: Se ele tivesse algum! Vamos imaginar que sim!]  
- A sombra??  
- Não te preocupes! Aqui ela não te pode fazer mal!!!  
Shaoran sorriu.  
- Mas ela não me quer a mim ela quer....  
- O teu coração! Shaoran tens de descansar...  
- Mas!  
- Nem mas, nem meio mas meu menino!  
Shaoran percebeu de que nada lhe valeria tentar retaliar e calou-se. Só saber que ela estava viva e bem era o suficiente para o fazer feliz e depois aquele sorriso deixava-o completamente desarmado e aqueles olhos faziam-no perder o raciocínio. Graças á carta 'The Sleep' em poucos minutos Shaoran dormia de novo...  
- Perdoa-me Shaoran- pediu Sakura- mas eu não posso permitir que ela te magoe de novo!  
Sakura beijou levemente os lábios de Shaoran e saiu do quarto...  
*---------------------*------------------*  
Cá fora a sombra sentia a aura magica de Shaoran e mesmo que não a sentisse a libertada pela carta 'The Mirror' denucia-los-ia. A aura de Sakura estava mais calma, Shaoran devia ter acordado ou então estava completamente fora de perigo, fosse como fosse isso não lhe interessava para nada ela apanharia o coração dele e ele passaria a ser uma carcaça sem vida a errar pelo mundo...  
Então ela viu Sakura a sair do hospital. Sakura vinha com uma expressão seria e decidida, a sombra soube que tinha conseguido o que queria, torturar-lhe a alma o suficiente para que agora pudesse apanhar o coração de Shaoran Li.  
Em cima do telhado do hospital o casal Li observava...  
- Ela não vai...  
- Acho que sim mulher!!!  
- Ai Meu Deus! Ela vai matar-se...  
- Calma!!  
- EU ESTOU CALMA!!!!  
- Ainda bem- ironizou o Sr. Li- Pois a última coisa que quero é ver-te nervosa...  
[N.A: Já descobrimos onde o Shaoran foi buscar o sentido de humor!!!! Ao pai!]  
*------------------------*------------------------*  
No quarto Shaoran acordou. Os pesadelos não o abandonavam e a carta 'The Sleep' com pena dele tinha-o libertado do feitiço e voltado para dentro do livro. Shaoran olhou em redor e sentiu a força da carta 'The Mirror' a rodear o quarto.  
- Sakura onde estás?- perguntou para si mesmo.  
*------------------------*----------------------*  
A sombra ria que nem doida. Como Sakura tinha sido estúpida em não ter trazido a carta 'The Mirror' e a ter deixado a proteger Shaoran. Um após um Sakura defendia todos os ataques no entanto começava a ficar cansada e sem forças....  
*------------------------*-----------------------*  
Em casa da Família Kinomoto...  
Yukito deixou cair um prato e Kero tomou uma expressão séria. Ambos sabiam que Sakura estava a lutar e o pior é que estava a perder...  
*------------------------*----------------------*  
Shaoran observava a luta da janela, já tinha tentado impedir vários ataques mas a carta 'The Mirror' estava a fazer bem o seu trabalho e Shaoran não sabia como explicar aos médicos porque o quarto estava uma barafunda de todo o tamanho. Então uma ideia brilhante veio há cabeça de Shaoran. Como era possível que ele não se tivesse lembrado antes.   
Shaoran pegou na sua espada e colocou o papel mágico[N.A: Creio que é um Odofa ou algo parecido mas como não tenho a certeza fica assim!] na frente e disse:  
- Vento vem em meu auxílio, protege o meu coração e não deixes ninguém tocar na sua alma...  
O vento saiu do papel e entrou para dentro de Shaoran e saindo em seguida, Shaoran caiu no chão quase esgotado, passando através da carta 'The Mirror' o vento saiu do hospital...  
*-------------------------*------------------------*  
Kero e Yue tinham acabado de chegar e estavam prontos a ajudar Sakura.  
No entanto a sombra parecia ter recarregado baterias e defendeu todos os ataques colocando em menos de nada Kero e Yue fora de combate. Sakura estava a ficar com problemas e a sombra sabia-o!  
Então vinda do nada uma rabanada de vento apareceu e envolveu Sakura.  
- Mas?!?  
O vento tomou uma forma humana e sorriu para Sakura e em seguida abriu a boca. Sakura ouviu a voz de Shaoran a dar instruções...  
- Vento vem em meu auxílio, protege o meu coração e não deixes ninguém tocar na sua alma...  
Sakura piscou os olhos. Ela era o coração de Shaoran? Era ela que a sombra queria destruir? Mas isso queria dizer que ela se tinha lançado na boca do lobo?? A sombra riu, ela sabia que Sakura não fazia a mínima ideia do que se passava, mas agora que ela sabia iria ter muito mais piada.  
- Sabes- comentou- a minha missão é destruir o coração de Shaoran Li que neste caso és tu Pequena Flor de Cerejeira e desde já agradeço a tua disponibilidade!  
Sakura serrou os dentes. Então era isso que Shaoran lhe tinha querido dizer mas não tinha dito. Sakura chamou estúpida a si própria e a sombra atacou.  
Sakura tirou a carta 'The Robber' e rezou para que funcionasse.[N.A. Espero não ter criado esta carta!! Cá em Portugal o CCS nunca tinha horas certas para dar e podia variar entre as 9h e as 10.30h! E só dava ao fim de semana e eu sou terrível para me levantar cedo! (CVDRF- Terrível?!? Terrível??? É mais fácil acordar um morto!!!!) CVDRF! Por isso perdi muitos episódios!!! Snif! Com grande pena minha!!] Realmente a carta apagou o ataque mas não a sombra que rapidamente lançou outro ataque. Sem tempo para se defender Sakura encolheu-se há espera do embate mas nada aconteceu, quando abriu os olhos Sakura descobriu porque o ataque da sombra não lhe tinha acertado. O vento. O vento que Shaoran tinha enviado estava a fazer bem o seu trabalho. Sakura viu o vento a defender todos os ataques enviados pelas sombra...  
A sombra vendo-se a perder preparou um plano B...  
[N.A: Já reparam que os 'maus da fita' tem sempre, ou quase sempre, um Plano B e os 'bons' tem sempre que improvisar!!!]  
*---------------------------*------------------------*  
O casal Li entrou calmamente no quarto do seu filho.  
Shaoran estava estendido no chão sem forças para se mexer mas quando sentiu a presença do pai levantou-se. Afinal a sombra era trabalho dele e quem a estava a combater era Sakura...  
*---------------------------*----------------------*  
Sakura respirou fundo. Ela não podia morrer, não agora, embora durante os últimos meses por vezes fosse esse o desejo. No entanto ela agora sabia que amava e era amada por Shaoran e isso tinha-lhe dado de novo o desejo de viver e de continuar viva.  
Yue levantou-se devagar e olhou em redor. Kereberos continuava por terra, Sakura continuava em pé. Mas a sua aura estava mais poderosa. Yue concentrou-se e sentiu a magia de Shaoran a envolve-la. Yue espantou-se. Como teria o 'puto' conseguido fazer com que aquele escudo passa-se através da carta 'The Mirror'?  
A sombra olhou para os olhos de Sakura e leu o seu coração...  
- O coração de Shaoran é protegido pela minha alma, se quiseres destruir o seu coração primeiro terás de destruir a minha alma...  
Então ia ser assim? Tudo bem! A sombra sorriu e comentou:  
- Sabes tenho uma ideia! E que tal se eu tortura-se o coração do coração de Shaoran?  
Sakura piscou os olhos. Que queria a sombra dizer? No entanto Sakura descobriu rapidamente o que se passava. O que a sombra queria dizer é que iria torturar o coração de Sakura apanhando... apanhado Shaoran!  
- NÃO!- gritou Sakura.  
A sombra riu mas Sakura foi mais rápida. Tirou a carta 'The Light' e activou-a. Yue e Kereberos tiveram de fechar os olhos para não cegarem, a própria sombra parecia com problemas mas a luz emanada pela carta não durou muito. Quando todos abriram os olhos Sakura tinha desaparecido...  
  
  
N.A: Este capítulo foi mais pequeno!! Mas não faz mal!! Eu acho...  
CVDRF- Paraste novamente na melhor parte Tragédia Grega!!!  
CACL- Assim se eles quiserem saber o que se passa terão de ler o outro capítulo!!! E para de me chamar Tragédia Grega!!!  
CVDRF- TRAGÉDIA GREGA!! Leram o I Lay My Love On You??? Aquilo era a minha amiga Tragédia Grega, num dia em que estava a aquecer!!! Aqueles pesadelos e idas ao hôspital! Blur! o que vale é que ela mete sempre um final cor de rosa!!! Bem sem mais nada para dizer despedimo-nos!!  
Jokas  
CACL & CVDRF 


	4. I wanna find a place here dreams can hap...

N.A: Desculpem se demorei muito!! Testes=A nada de computador cá em casa!!! Ou seja fiquei bloqueada! Desde já quero agradecer a todos os que tem estado a ler esta fi (mesmo os que não me disseram nada!) e principalmente aos que se manifestaram! Jokas desta portuguesa  
CACL  
  
Disc: AH!AH! Hoje a CVDRF não veio e mesmo que viesse ela está rouca!(Snif!) Que se há de fazer! Vamos a despachar isto! CCS.... TRIM! TRIM! eh eh! Telefone!?!? Desculpem!............. (Estou sim?? CACL?? Oh! Olá CVDRF estás melhor??? MAIS OU MENOS! A tua garganta??? VAI BEM! O TEU FIC?!?! eh eh! vai, vai indo!!! NÃO TE ESQUEÇAS DE ME CHAMAR PARA O DISCLAIMER!! Não!!! CACL!!!! Dúvidas de mim?!?! SIM!!! ['Swetdrop' em CACL] Bem, é que, é que.. CCS NÃO TE PRETENCE! GRAVASTE??? Sim! PERFEITO! ADEUS, TENHO QUE DESCANSAR AS MINHAS CORDAS VOCAIS! Adeus CVDRF!).......... UFA! Foi por pouco! Mas no fundo ela já disse o que eu ia dizer por isso em frente com o fic!  
  
»Capítulo 4«  
"I wanna find a place where dreams can happen  
I wanna find a love to take me there..."  
Celine Dion, Make You Happy  
  
Sakura corria pelas escadas do hospital a cima. Ela tinha que lá chegar antes que a sombra o fizesse. Tinha que o proteger tal como ele a tinha protegido a ela...  
*--------------------------*-------------------------*  
A sombra sabia para onde Sakura tinha ido, era tão lógico. Então elevou-se e para espanto de Yue e Kereberos passou através da carta que envolvia o quarto como se esta lá não estivesse...  
*-------------------------*---------------------*  
Sakura corria agora pelo grande corredor. Os médicos chegavam-se para a parede quando a viam há distância. Várias enfermeiras já tinha deitado frascos de compridos ao chão no entanto Sakura corria desligada de tudo e todos que a rodeavam. Por fim ela chegou á porta do quarto e abriu-a...  
A janela estava aberta e as cortinas ondulavam ao sabor do vento. O quarto estava completamente revirado do avesso. Sakura tremia ao entrar no quarto. E se ela tivesse chegado tarde demais? E se a sombra tivesse conseguido agarrar Shaoran? E se...  
- Flor de Cerejeira...  
Sakura voltou-se e viu Shaoran. Shaoran estava á porta do quarto apoiado num par de muletas. Sakura começou a chorar e lançou-se para os braços de Shaoran que a recebeu de braços abertos. O Sr. e a Sr.ª Li estavam um pouco mais atrás a observar tudo. Eles tinham tentado convencer o filho a voltar com eles a Hong Kong mas todo o seu latim tinha sido em vão...  
Uma bola de fogo atravessou o corredor. Shaoran quis afastar Sakura mas esta agarrou-se ainda mais a ele. Se o vento a protegia protegeria também Shaoran pois este estava abraçado a ela...  
Realmente o raciocínio de Sakura estava correcto, no entanto agora por ter o dobro do trabalho o vento não conseguiu impedir que eles fossem projectados pela janela ao fundo do corredor...  
*-----------------------------*---------------------*  
Yue e Kereberos levantaram voo e dirigiram-se á janela pela qual a sombra tinha entrado quando de repente ouviram vidro a partir-se. Então eles viram Sakura e Shaoran a serem projectados pela janela. Rapidamente voaram na sua direcção e apanharam o jovem casal antes que eles se magoassem mais...  
Sakura começava a ficar sem ideias e Shaoran esgotado de novo. Yue e Kereberos não pareciam ser capazes de os proteger. A sombra pelo contrário parecia ficar mais forte a cada minuto que passava.  
Então depois de ter posto Yue e Kereberos fora de combate a sombra deu o último golpe...  
*----------------------------*-----------------------*  
O Sr. e a Sr.ª Li estavam no aeroporto quando o sentiram...  
Era um poder sem igual, uma explosão de poder. Voltaram-se um para o outro, quem teria libertado o poder? A sombra, o seu filho ou a Senhora das cartas?  
*--------------------------*------------------------*  
- Sakura...  
Sakura estava de olhos fechados e com medo dos abrir...  
- Sakura...  
Quem estava a chamá-la? Aquela não era a voz de Shaoran.  
- Sakura...  
Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e viu o que os tinha protegido. Uma carta. Shaoran estava nos seus braços inconsciente e a carta flutuava chamando o seu nome.  
- Sakura...  
Sakura pegou na carta e foi com lágrimas nos olhos que leu 'The Love'...  
*----------------------------*------------------------*  
Touya corria pela cidade. Não sabia porquê mas sentia que a sua irmã estava em apuros. A meio caminho encontrou Tomoyo que também corria que nem louca com a sua camara de filmar na mão.  
- Tomoyo??  
Tomoyo voltou-se e sorriu para Touya.  
- Olá Touya!  
- Onde vais??  
- Ter com a Sakura! Tenho a certeza que ela está em acção e não quero perder nada!!!  
Touya suspirou e correu mais rápido. Se alguma coisa acontecesse há sua irmã o 'puto' pagaria...  
*-----------------------------*-------------------------*  
Shaoran abriu os olhos e viu Sakura a sorrir para ele.  
- Como te sentes??  
- Como se tivesse sido atirado de um 7º andar!  
Sakura sorriu.  
- Na realidade foram 8!  
- A sério?? Não os contei!!  
[N.A: O famoso senso de humor paternal!]  
A carta 'The Love' brilhou nas mãos de Sakura, como que a dizer a Shaoran que estava feliz por ele estar bem. Shaoran pôs a sua mão sobre a mão de Sakura que agarrava a carta e a carta brilhou com mais intensidade...  
A sombra estava a ficar fraca, aquela luz, a luz do amor estava a vence-la. A ela a grande sombra, a maldição da Família Li!!  
Sakura e Shaoran repararam que a luz emanada pela carta parecia perturbar a sombra. Então levantaram-se e Sakura tentou utilizar a carta, no entanto nada aconteceu. Shaoran levantou-se e ajudou-a, desta vez funcionou, uma luz ofuscaste saiu da carta e a sombra despedaçou-se em mil pedaços...  
Por fim ambos caíram exaustos no chão...  
-Sakura...- murmurou Shaoran perdido na solidão do vazio mental.  
-Shaoran...- murmurou Sakura perdida na sua mente  
-Sempre estivemos juntos! Nos bons e nos maus momentos, ajudando-nos mutuamente... os momentos que passamos juntos são inesquecíveis e nada mágico ou não mágico os poderia apagar e destruir...  
-Quando te foste embora o meu mundo desabou e a única coisa que o manteve foram os alicerces da esperança e a tua promessa de que voltarias...   
-Eu nunca quis partir mas a verdade é que não tinha motivos para dar há minha mãe para esta me dar licença de ficar... Se lhe dissesse que te amava ela riria e diria que era uma 'paixoneta' de um rapaz de 12 anos e que eu superaria isso... 5 anos passaram e eu ainda não superei o amor que tinha por ti...  
-"Kore kara wa... zutto issho da yo!" Shaoran…  
-"Kore kara wa... zutto issho da yo!" Sakura…*  
[N.A: * Daqui em diante... estaremos sempre juntos!]  
*-----------------------------*-------------------------*  
Quando Sakura abriu os olhos e viu um tecto branco soube imediatamente que estava num hospital. Olhando em redor ela viu Shaoran deitado numa cama ao seu lado, a respiração dele era calma e regular, ele estava a dormir pacificamente. Sakura sorriu.  
Nesse momento uma voz falou:  
-Estava a ver que nunca mais...  
-Kero???  
-Quero Bolachas!!!! Claro que sou eu! Quem mais poderia ser!!  
Sakura sorriu de novo. Mas de súbito sentiu um vazio, um frio gelado, a presença da morte. Sakura voltou-se para Shaoran e viu a ficar branco e a perder a sua aura mágica.  
-Kero! Que se passa?? Ele está... ele está a morrer...  
-Bem Sakura nós 'carregamo-te' com a carta energia porque a carta que vocês usaram para destruir a sombra tirou-vos toda a energia mas a carta energia só podia salvar um de vocês e bem... tu és a nossa mestre, a Senhora das Cartas, a nossa guardiã, era nosso dever salvar-te...  
Sakura estava em estado de choque.  
-Isso quer dizer que o Shaoran vai.. que ele vai...  
-Sim, ele vai morrer...  
-NÃO! NÃO PODE SER.... TEM DE HAVER ALGO QUE POSSAMOS FAZER...  
-Sakura se houvesse não achas que eu e o Yue já o teríamos feito...  
-Sim mas... ele não pode morrer...  
Sakura saltou da sua cama e abraçou Shaoran...  
-Não podes morrer- gritou entre lágrimas- não podes!!! Esperei tanto tempo para que tu voltasses que agora não podes morrer, não me podes deixar sozinha...  
-Eu.... nunca... te... deixei.... sozinha... flor... de.... Cerejeira...  
-SHAORAN??  
Shaoran sorriu.  
-Eu sempre tomei conta de ti, tomando conta daquilo que te dá energia! E sempre enviei vento para te proteger, tu nunca estiveste sozinha! E além do mais o Kero está certo, se alguém deve viver, esse alguém és tu!  
Sakura abanou a cabeça...  
-Se as cartas já tiveram outro mestre poderão ter outro, tu, tu serás o Líder do Clã Li, sem ti o Clã destruir-se-á!!! Eles precisam de ti...  
Shaoran sorriu tristemente enquanto recordava a sua família mas abanou a cabeça e disse:  
-Não, eles não precisam...  
-Muito bem!- disse Sakura- eles podem não precisar de ti mas eu preciso....  
  
Fim do capítulo 4  
  
N.A: Só falta mais um!!!!!!!!!! E devo avisar que tem um final natalício, afinal com o Natal há porta vem mesmo a calhar e mesmo que não o fosse como se costuma dizer : Natal é quando um Homem quiser! Por isso......  
Bem, quem quiser emendar algo, comentar, ou algo parecido! Por favor ESTEJAM HÁ VONTADE não se prendam por mim! Juro!!!!!!!!!!  
Jokas  
CACL 


	5. Amote porque preciso de ti é diferente d...

N.A: É o último capítulo! Snif! Acho que me afeiçoi demais a esta história! Mas não faz mal porque começei outra!!!! E daqui a nada começo a pô-la On-Line! Espero que gostem! Obrigada a todos os que me deram opiniões, adoro-vos!  
Jokas  
CACL  
  
Disc. Pois é, pois é! Hoje é a CVDRF a falar!!! YUPY!!!!! DEIXAS MESMO! Força!! YES!!!! BEM MALTA INFELIZMENTE NÃO SOMOS DONAS DA SÉRIE CCS, OU SCC!! MAS VAMOS JUNTAR DINHEIRO SUFICIENTE E COMPRA-LA! CVDRF!!!!!!!!!!!!! Para! Já chega!!! OK, OK ESTAVA A BRINCAR! BEIJOS!  
  
"Capítulo 5"  
Amo-te, porque preciso de ti...  
(é diferente de)  
Preciso de ti porque te amo...  
  
As folhas caiam da arvores lá fora, o Inverno aproximava-se e o natal estava a porta. Uma rapariga com aproximadamente cinco anos, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de âmbar que trajava um simples vestido verde, desceu as escadas a correr, nessa noite o Pai Natal viria e traria muitos presentes para ela. Correu até há cozinha...  
-Mamã...  
Uma senhora com os seus 28/29 anos estava a fazer algo mas parou imediatamente voltando-se para a criança. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros curtos e uns belos olhos verdes, usava uma roupa vermelha com rebordos brancos. A menina riu quando a viu:  
-Pareces a Mãe Natal!! O pai vai ficar ciumento!!!  
Sakura sorriu e pegou na sua filha mais nova, Nadeshiko, ao colo.  
-Achas???- perguntou.  
-Sim!!- respondeu Nadeshiko entre risos.  
Um som vindo da sala despertou-lhes a atenção...  
-NÃO!!!! NÃO POSSO TER PERDIDO DE NOVO!!  
-YUPY! VENCI DE NOVO!!!  
Nadeshiko sorriu e comentou:  
-O mano voltou a ganhar ao Kero no jogo de vídeo!!  
Dois minutos depois um rapaz com 8 anos, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes entrou na sala. Tinha umas calças de ganga azuis e uma t-shirt vermelha com rebordos brancos que lembrava o vestido de sua mãe. Passou por uma mesa e roubou uma bolacha...  
-SHYORAN! Isso é para as visitas!!!!  
Shyoran quase deixou cair a bolacha mas agarrou-a a tempo. Nadeshiko riu e comentou:  
-A Tia Tomoyo, o Tio Eriol, e os primos vem cá??  
-Mas é claro- disse Sakura.  
-Que bom!!!!!  
Nesse momento ouviu-se o som duma chave a ser posta na porta, e alguém entrou. Nadeshiko sorriu e saltou para o chão:  
-O pai chegou, o pai chegou...  
Shyoran sorriu e caminhou atrás de sua irmã. Sakura não se mexeu mas ouviu as conversas vindas do hall de entrada:  
-PAPÁ!!!!  
-Olá pequena!!!  
-Olá pai!!!- disse Shyoran.  
-Olá guerreiro! Como estão hoje os meus filhos adorados??  
-Eu estou bem!!- disse Nadeshiko- Sabes pai a mãe tem um vestido vermelho e parece a mãe natal!!!  
-A sério? Não me digas!!!  
-É verdade!- Sakura ouviu Nadeshiko dizer- e se não tens cuidado ele hoje vem cá deixar as prendas e leva a mãe com ele!!!  
-Não me digas!!!! E tu Shyoran divertiste-te a jogar com o Kero??  
-Ganhei! Pelo 100ª vez consecutiva!! Está a perder a piada!!!  
-AI SIM! VEM CÁ RANHOSO JÚNIOR E NÓS ACERTAMOS CONTAS!!!!!  
Sakura não os via mas soube que Shyoran sorriu antes de dizer:  
-Lá vou eu ganhar pela 101ª vez consecutiva!  
Sakura ouviu um riso forte antes de ouvir Nadeshiko dizer:  
-Eu também vou...  
O som de passos em direcção há cozinha foi tronando-se audível e pouco tempo depois um homem com 28/29 anos entrou. Ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro, olhos cor de âmbar, usava um blusão e umas calças de ganga juntamente com um velho cachecol verde. Sakura sorriu e foi cumprimentar o seu marido com um beijo.  
-Tudo bem!!!  
-Sim!- respondeu Shaoran- trouxe tudo o que precisas!!  
Sakura observou-o de cima a baixo ignorando os sacos que ele tinha numa mão.  
-É verdade!- comentou- trouxeste-te a ti!!!  
Shaoran sorriu antes de beijar Sakura de novo. Esta olhou para ele com uns olhos triste e comentou:  
-O que seria de mim se há 10anos tu tivesses, tu tivesses...  
Shaoran abraço-a e Sakura verteu algumas lágrimas.  
-Está tudo bem- afirmou- eu ainda estou aqui Flor de Cerejeira! E agora o Shyoran e a Nadeshiko também estão!  
Sakura abanou a cabeça num sinal positivo e Shaoran limpou-lhe as lágrimas, observou-a e comentou:  
-A Nadeshiko tinha razão, tenho mesmo que tomar cuidado! Pareces mesmo a Mãe Natal!  
Sakura sorriu e pegou nos sacos cheios de compras de última hora para acabar os bolos. Cinco minutos depois Shaoran estava ao seu lado com um avental a ajuda-la a cozinhar, sem querer Sakura cortou e sangue começou a sair do seu dedo. Depois de ter passado o dedo por água e de ter posto um penso Sakura comentou:   
-Porque será que o sangue é vermelho? Vermelho é amor, vermelho é paixão, por isso nós vivemos de amor e paixão, certo??  
Sakura sentiu-se a ser abraçada pelas costas e uma voz comentou ao seu ouvido:  
-Eu não diria melhor!!!  
Sakura sorriu e comentou:  
-Tu és a prova disso!!!  
-Hum, hum! Foi o teu amor que me deu vida Sakura Kinomoto, ele a carta 'The Love' salvaram-me da morte certa!!!  
Sakura perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos recordando o que tinha acontecido. Shaoran estava em seus braços, a vida fugia-lhe do corpo:  
-Muito bem! Eles podem não precisar de ti mas eu preciso!  
-Flor de Cerejeira...  
-Ouve Shaoran Li, eu preciso de ti! Sem ti eu não serei nada e sem dúvida que acabarei por morrer, vive e eu viverei contigo, morre e eu juro que morrerei contigo!  
Shaoran sorriu e passou a mão pela face de Sakura.  
-Não digas isso! Eu tenho a certeza que viverás e terás filhos, verás os teus netos e serás muito feliz e encontraremo-nos de nov...  
A mão de Shaoran deslizou da face de Sakura.  
-NÃO! NÃO PODES... NÃO PODES....  
As lágrimas ofuscavam-lhe a visão mas ela não precisava de ver, ela sentia a aura mágica de Shaoran a desaparecer. Mas ela não ia desistir, ela não podia...  
-JURO-TE! JURO-TE SHAORAN LI!!! EU IREI TER CONTIGO!! DE QUE ME INTERESSA VIVER SE TU NÃO ESTIVERES COMIGO! TODAS AS BATALHAS QUE TRAVEI E VENCI FOI POR TI! FOI A TUA PROMESSA DE QUE VOLTARIAS QUE ME DEU FORÇAS!!! FOI ELA QUE ME MANTEVE VIVA! QUANDO TU DESAPARECESTE EU... EU... FIQUEI SEM NINGUÉM PARA ME PROTEGER! O YUE TENTOU OCUPAR O TEU LUGAR SABIAS, ELE BEIJOU-ME E DISSE-ME QUE ME AMAVA MAS ERA TARDE DEMAIS! QUANDO ELE ME BEIJOU EU SENTI O QUANTO AQUILO ERA ERRADO, O QUANTO EU TE AMAVA, QUANTA FALTA TU ME FAZIAS E AINDA FAZES!!! VOLTA!!!!! AMO-TE!!! AMO-TE, PRECISO DE TI PARA VIVER...  
No entanto nada aconteceu. Sakura agarrou-se a Shaoran a chorar.  
-Amo-te não me deixes! Preciso tanto de ti! Não, não é porque te amo que preciso de ti! Preciso de ti por te amar... sim é isso! Preciso de ti porque te amo...  
Uma luz cor de rosa enchera a sala e a carta 'The Love' voou até perto de Sakura e produziu um som que parecia dizer:  
-Agora tudo ficará bem... porque agora viste a verdade...  
Nesse momento a aura de Shaoran começou a ficar mais forte e ele começou a respirar com regularidade. Pouco tempo depois abriu os olhos...  
-Flor de Cerejeira...  
Sakura respirou fundo e sorriu. Nessa altura alguém tocou à campainha. Sakura e Shaoran foram juntos abrir a porta. Do outro lado Tomoyo e Eriol esperavam com um par de gémeos.  
-Feliz Natal!- disseram.  
-Feliz Natal!- disseram Shaoran e Sakura dizendo para eles entrarem.  
Shaoran acompanhou o casal para dentro e Sakura preparou-se para fechar a porta.  
-Mamã, mamã!!! Está na altura dos presentes...  
-Estou a ir Nadeshiko!  
Olhando uma vez mais para o exterior Sakura viu neve cair e sorriu. Depois de ter fechado a porta um riso natalício ouviu-se...  
-HOU! HOU! HOU! Feliz Natal....  
  
FIM  
  
N.A: O fim! Gostaram??!? Pois é, o nosso amado Touya não voltou a aparecer! Digamos que ele teve um ataque de coração quando soube que o Shaoran podia ter morrido e não morreu, pobre homem!! Bem algum comentário??? Algo??? Um simples Olá??? Se o quiserem fazer por favor! Todos eles são muito bem vindos!  
Beijos  
CACL 


End file.
